Let The Games Begin
by IAisallama
Summary: It's just a normal day at McKinley when a shooter and two of his friends come and take the the glee club hostage. Who will live and who will die? Read to find out. I suck at summaries sorry. It's better than it sounds. WARNING: language, and character deaths.
1. Let the Games Begin

A shot rang through the school building and all students stopped their motions. A voice then yelled "Move the fuck out of the way!" He then walked towards the choir room and walked in, locking the door "Hello New Directions!" He smiled, turning to them. The members that had already arrived were in the room. "Why don't you all sit down on the floor so I can see who I have?" He asked "And why the hell would we do that?" Puck said, defensivly. The guy pulled his gun out "Because I'll shoot you if you don't." Everyone looked at each other before sitting. "My name is Mathew by the way." He grinned before pulling a paper out of his pocket. He unfolded it and checked off the names. /Blaine Anderson./  
/Finn Hudson./  
/Noah Puckerman./  
/Quinn Fabray./  
/Sugar Motta./  
/Rory Flanigan-I'm not sure. Some Irish guy./  
/Santana Lopez./  
/Mike Chang./  
He then pulled his phone out and called someone "Who do you have?" He asked. Mathew then said the names, checking them off "Kurt Hummel...Tina Cohen-Chang...Brittnay Peirce...Rachel Berry...Sam Evans...Artie Abhrams...Yep I got the others...Yeah, take one off if it doesn't work...Jack there?...Okay...Yep...2 hours?...Got it...See you then." Mathew then hung up "So if you're all lucky and good enough, in two hours you'll get to see you're other members." He smiled "what kind of sick fucking game is this?" Santana asked, her voice almost at a shouting level. "Well simple. I have something against just about everyone of you and so do my two friends. So we're going to kill you if you don't behave." "You're fucking sick." She spat. "I'd shut you're mouth if you want to see Brittnay again." He growled at her. Santana swallowed back and got quiet. "So let's talk? Who are you all dating? It'll make this game funner." Mathew smiled. No one said a word. Mathew sighed and held the gun towards Finn "Who are you dating, Frankenteen?" He asked "R-Rachel Berry." Finn replied the gun then moving to Mike "Tina." He replied softly. The fun went to Puck with no reply, same with Quinn, Sugar, and Rory. He then pointed it to Blaine "Kurt Hummel." Blaine told him. Mathew looked shocked "You're dating faggy pants? That's actually pretty surprising." Mathew chuckled to himself "Don't call him that." Blaine growled "What'cha gonna do about it? You can't hurt me because I can hurt you...or him. Would you like that homo?" He spat in Blaine's face "Don't you fucking touch him." Blaine said angerily. No one has seen him act this way before and it shocked them all. "Watch me." Mathew smirked.  
He pulled his phone out and turned saying into it "Do something to Hummel, alright Karofsky?" Mathew smirked at them all and hung up after he got a reply. 


	2. Karofsky

**Hello! Time to reply to some reviews!**

**EmoChildP: I'm going to be uploading another story when I get more of it done. It will have the new characters in it. At least the ones I remember. I was at school while writing it so they'll be in it. It will be similar to something like this.**

**Da****rkangel1909: Merry Snifmas**

**gleerox: I always thought they were adorable together. Too bad I heard rumours of her and Santana hooking up this Thursday.**

**OfRedvines****AndKlisses: I'll be making another shortly so stay tuned for that!**

* * *

"No way...Karofsky?" Puck asked, baffled. "Of course." Mathew grinned.

** Room 167 **  
Karofsky hung up the phone and looked over to Kurt. He walked over and grabbed Kurt out of his seat by his hair, making him yelp. "Put him down Karofsky!" Sam shouted. Karofsky ignored him and dragged him into the teacher's office, drawing the blind's closed and locking the door, leaving everyone else with this so called Jack who went to McKinley as well. After a few minutes they started to hear Kurt's shouts of protest. Sam looked over at the door. He debated in his head whether he should break through or not, then he remembered Jack and knew he had to stay there.

Karofsky had locked the door and then pushed Kurt onto the desk. He got on top of him and pinned his hands above him. He lent down, putting his mouth near Kurt's ear. "You know I can make you feel good. Way better than that hobbit. I think I'll give you a little example." He grinned when he heard Kurt's breath hitch. He bent his head down and started sucking and biting hard on Kurt's neck "Stop! Get off me! That hurts! Please stop!" Kurt shouted, tears starting to fall down his face as he attempted to push Karofsky off him. Karofsky put his lips onto Kurt's in attempt to quiet him, which only led to Kurt moving more, continuing to try and get him off of him. Karofsky sat up again and yelled "Stop fucking moving, Hummel!" He then pushed Kurt and he fell onto the floor, Kurt feeling his shoulder coming out of place, which made him scream loudly in pain. Karofsky smirked and walked out of the room, locking it behind him. "What'd you do to him?" Sam asked quickly "None of you're business." Karofsky spat "How much more time?" He asked Jack "An hour maybe less." Jack replied. "Alright I'll go continue with, Hummel. Maybe that'll teach these queers." He smirked before walking back in the room. He placed his foot onto Kurt's stomach and started to press down. Kurt screamed out, trying to push Karofsky off with his good hand. Karofsky took the end off his gun and hit Kurt across the side of his head, making Kurt scream again. He sat on top of Kurt and shoved his tongue into his mouth, kissing Kurt hard and forcibly.

**Choir room**  
"Two hours. Good job. I'll call them to bring them now" Mathew brought his phone out and called up Jack "Time to bring them. Be careful they don't run. Let go of the ones we don't need." He then hung up the phone and smiled. "Sugar. You don't have someone right? And everyone hates you right?" Sugar looked around and nodded slightly. Mathew smiled before raising the gun and shooting Sugar in the the neck and grinned as she crippled to the ground.

* * *

**I'm not a big fan of Sugar! Sorry! Okay so I'm actually working on another story like this, and it will have the new characters in it. So please look forward to that. Also go check out my other story called This Beat. If anyone actually likes it I might continue it. Otherwise it'll continue to be a oneshot. So please go check that out. I'll update as soon as I'm done procrastinating.**


	3. What we want

**Hola guys! So it's been a bit since I updated so I finally decided to get off my arse and do this. I won't be replying to reviews in this because it's one am and I have school in the morning. I would've updated sooner but I have an audition this Saturday for a theatre program at a school that I could get into then one for singing (at the same school) on the second. So wish me luck on that. Also I've decided to do a review for a preview. You give me a review and I'll pm you a preview. Also, I'm looking for a beta that's willing to read through my work before I put it up, you should pm me about it because I would really be honoured if I had you're help. So enjoy my chapter. It's not really exciting. But I will start keeping a death toll on the bottom of every chapter. I own nothing ^-^**

* * *

Jack knocked on the office door and Karofsky opened it "Play time's over. Mathew says we go to them." Jack told him. Karofsky smirked and turned around. He walked to Kurt, who by now, his shirt was un-buttoned except for the bottom two. and there were hickey's and large bruises all over his chest and neck. Karofsky pulled Kurt up by his dislocated arm making Kurt cry out in pain. Karofsky pulled him out, Kurt trying to hold in sounds of pain the whole time, and pushed him towards Sam who luckily caught Kurt. "Are you alright..?" Sam asked quietly "My shoulder's dislocated." Kurt replied. "Come on! There expecting us." Jack said and opened the door "If any of you try to run, I'll shoot you." He grinned at them "Stay in a line alright?" They all nodded.

Sam took off his leatherman jacket and helped Kurt put it on before zipping it up "Thanks." Kurt said. The jacket was pretty big on him but it felt safer than what he was wearing. "Your welcome." Sam smiled. He made sure Kurt was in front of him, not behind him as they walked down the hallway. Jack, Tina, Kurt, Sam, Brittany, Rachel, Artie, then Karofsky at the end of the line.

They made their way down the hallway and were soon at the choir room. Jack tapped on the door with his gun and a few moments later Mathew opened it and let them in "Go sit with the rest of the losers." He told them. Tina sped over to Mike and sat right next to him almost in his lap. Brittany went to Santana and Artie went to Rory. Sam took Kurt over to Blaine so he wouldn't get hurt "His shoulder's dislocated, be careful." Sam told him. Blaine nodded and then went over to Puck and Quinn since Mercedes was home sick.

"So," Mathew started "Potter boy, bring fag boy over here." He grinned smugly. Kurt physically flinched at the word but they walked over to them anyway. "Now grab a chair." He told Blaine. Blaine grabbed an empty chair and brought it to them. "Now sit back down please." Mathew smiled. Blaine hesitated but sat back in his seat. Mathew then pushed Kurt down on the chair, making Kurt nearly cry out, but he kept it in. "Now we wait for the police to call and we get our money and we go." Mathew grinned high-fiving Jack and Karofsky. "And you get you're boy-toy Karofsky." Jack said making Karofsky smirk. Kurt kept his eyes to the floor, trying to keep his breathing calm. After about twenty minutes of silence the choir rooms phone rung. Mathew walked over and answered it "Hello?" He asked, trying to hold his grin from his face which was nearly impossible.

"This is Officer Lupkin, I have a few questions for you if you don't mind whatsoever." A male voice replied through the phone. "Of course." Mathew replied smugly. "First, how many children are in there?" He asked "Fourteen. One's dead though so technically thirteen." Mathew replied "Any injured?" Lupkin then asked "Yes, one." Mathew told him "What do you want for the release of the thirteen students?" He asked while taking notes down. "We want 10,000 dollars and a plane that will take us where we want, with a pilot who won't tell you where we are." Mathew scoffed "When?" Lupkin asked "In the next two hours. If not, one might be joining Sugar in the afterlife." He said smugly before hanging up, not giving Lupkin a chance to reply.

* * *

**Death Toll:  
****Sugar (shot in the throat by Mathew)  
**  
**Injured:  
****Kurt (bruises, hickey's, dislocated left shoulder by Karofsky)**

**Remember! Review for a preview! Also I'm looking for a beta so om me!**


	4. Kimi

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I wanted this to be the best I could make it. This is probably the longest one I've wrote. I'm hoping to make them longer in the future. I've also noticed I've focused quite a lot on Kurt, that's only because I'm so used to writing about Kurt and Blaine. So if you guys want to give me prompts to write about different characters it would help a load. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I don't own anything except the plot and the oc's.**

* * *

"Can't he sit back by us?" Sam asked "He's hurt and he can barely sit up by himself." He told them, looking to Kurt who was leaning to the side slightly from pain. "No." Mathew replied "And why not?" Puck asked, clearly getting defensive.  
Here's the thing. To Puck, Kurt was basically his younger brother because Finn was like his brother. So whenever Kurt was in danger, his brotherly instincts came into play. He has a brother sure, but he hasn't met him before so this is probably as close as he'll get. And when Mathew said that Kurt couldn't sit with them, he got pretty pissed.  
"Because we need something to keep you all in line." Mathew scoffed. "Yes because were really going to attack three guys with guns." Puck said sarcastically "Not likely dude." He finished "Do you want to end up like that bitch?" Mathew asked using his gun to point to Sugar on the floor "No, but it doesn't mean you can't just let him sit with his friends and his boyfriend for fuck sakes." Puck said to him.

Mathew looked at the other two guys. He then sighed heavily.

"Fine he can sit with you. One wrong move though, and he might end up like Sugar there." He scoffed slightly.

Blaine and Sam rushed up and helped Kurt back up to the top row, in a seat between them. Blaine put his arm protectively around Kurt's waist, letting Kurt lean into him.

"So when are you letting us leave?" Finn asked.

"When we get what we want." Mathew replied, swinging his gun around.

"So were like your prisoners until you get what you want?" Artie asked in which Mathew nodded.

"Rachel calm down." Finn said to the girl who was basically jumping up and down from her chair "How am I supposed to calm down, Finn?" She spat "These guys have us held hostage, killed Sugar, and hurt Kurt badly. I won't calm down." She finished. "But Rachel, if you don't calm down we could all get hurt or end up like Sugar. The last thing I want is for you to end up dead on the ground." He told her "But Finn! Look what they did to your brother!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oi! Shut the fuck up, man hands " Jack said, pointing his gun over at them. "Why?!" Rachel jumped up. "Why can't you just let us go!? It's not fair! We never did anything to you!" She screeched "Oh, but you did Miss Berry." Mathew grinned "What did we do to you then?!" Rachel exclaimed. "You're annoying as hell, you know that right." He lifted his gun and shot Rachel in the shoulder making her cry out in pain, gripping onto her shoulder. "Rachel!" Finn jumped up and pulled her into his arms.

"How gross." Jack said in complete disgust. "How long has it been Karofsky?" He asked him "About an hour." Karofsky replied. "Well looks like one more hour and we get to kill someone~" He said cheerfully "Where is Kimi?" Jack asked Mathew "I think she was getting something from the canteen. Not sure." Mathew shrugged. "Well she needs to hurry her ass up. It was her plan to get rid of Berry." Finn held tightly onto Rachel after hearing this.

There was a tap at the door's window "Oi, douche bags, open the damn door." A female voice spoke through. Karofsky opened the door and a girl, a bit taller than Kurt walked in. She had her white hair pulled back into a ponytail, with two strands framing her face. Her petite body was framed with a white dress covered in blood. Everyone guessed this was Kimi "Damn, where the fuck were you?" Karofsky asked "I went to find those live action role play dweebs." Kimi replied, raising her left hand which held a bloody red knife, licking the blunt side lightly, blood getting onto her tongue. "Tasty." She smiled.

"So who do I get to kill?" She asked

"Berry, if the blood from the gun wound doesn't kill her first." Jack replied.

"Which one of you fuck heads shot her?" Kimi spat. "That would be Mathew." Jack said "What the fuck Mathew! You promised me I could gut her like a fish!" Kimi exclaimed, stomping her foot on the floor like a four year old throwing a tantrum. "You can still cut her the fuck up. I just shot her in the shoulder." Jack shrugged. "Karofsky, get Berry down here." He grinned.  
Karofsky tugged Rachel out of Finn's arm's and dropped her in the center of the choir room. "There you go Kim. Gut her like the fish she is." Mathew grinned as Kimi brought her knife down, plunging it deep into Rachel's abdomen before lifting and repeating. Her screams echoed around the room. Kurt closed his eyes and hid his face in Blaine's chest as Rachel's screams died out.

* * *

**Thank's for reading guys! Remember Review for a preview!  
Dead: Rachel  
Sugar**

Injured: Kurt


	5. I need him

**I really could not wait to update this! This is my longest chapter yet of 1,052 words! Go me! Make sure you guys review of who you think should die next. The few characters that are off limits because they are really important are: Kurt, Blaine, Sam, and Santana. I really went more into depth of Santana and I said why Mercedes isn't there, because honestly I completely forgot about her when I first started writing this. Anyway, make sure you tell me in a review of who's next and I will send you a preview of the next chapter.**

* * *

Mathew dragged Rachel's lifeless body over to the corner where Sugar's was. They couldn't have bodies in the way, it would look awkward if they were just spread around in his opinion. "That was fun!" Kimi smiled. "So did the police already call about what we want to release these losers?" She asked. "Yep." Jack smiled "We have about an hour until we can kill someone else off." Karofsky said, eyeing Kurt like he wanted to eat him or something.

Karofsky then turned his eyes to Finn and said to Mathew without taking his eyes off him "I think I know who we should get rid of when it comes to the 2 hour mark." He said softly. A few people swallowed back anything they wanted to say. Especially Puck and Santana. Everyone knew it was hard for the two of them to hold back anything they said because their friend was just gutted and killed in front of them. They had a whole lost of things they wanted to yell and scream and shout out the dick heads, but decided against it because they didn't want to see their friends in a worse off position because of something they did.

"Tana, when can we go home?" Brittany asked quietly from in front of Kurt, Blaine, and Sam, next to Santana. "I'm not sure Britt. We'll go home soon though. I promise." Santana smiled softly. "Pinky promise?" She raised her pinky to Santana. Santana brought her pinky up and wrapped it around Brittany's "I promise." She smiled at the blonde. Santana could only hope they would leave Brittany and Kurt alone. Santana was in love with Brittany and Kurt was like her gay little brother. She cared deeply about the two.

If you ever asked Santana in public if she liked Kurt, she would deny it. She really did care about him though. And seeing him barely moving without the help of Trouty Mouth and Pants hit her hard. She has yet to know exactly what happened to Kurt, but she hopes it wasn't as worse as she thought. She sat for a moment thinking 'What did they mean when they called Kurt Karofsky's boy-toy?' Santana was confused. 'Wait..' she thought 'Karofsky's gay..does that mean he has a thing for Kurt?' She asked herself. 'Is that why Sam's jacket is on Kurt? Did he do../that/ to Kurt?' Santana couldn't help but wonder. Her mind went somewhere else as soon as she heard Blaine mumbling small, yet sweet words to Kurt, afraid he would break into pieces at an moment.

Santana couldn't blame him. The boy looked like a walking, breathing, hell. "Sammy, do you know what happened to my dolphin?" Brittany asked the other blonde softly. "I'm not quite sure. I just know that Karofsky dragged Kurt into the teacher's office and Kurt was screaming an awful lot." Sam replied, hoping Kurt nor Blaine would hear him.

"Finally the two hour mark!" Jack stood, clasping his hands together. "They must not have it all ready yet or they would've called." Kimi said. "Sooo~ Who do we kill?" She asked, a smug grin spread across her face in the most terrifying way. The three boys looked around "I think we have a plan on who to get rid of next." Jack smiled at Kimi. "Hey Frankenteen, get your ass down here." Mathew said.

"Don't touch him!" Kurt shouted "I need him!" A shot rang out through the classroom, silencing everyone.

Mathew had shot his gun up towards the ceiling "Shut up, fag." He said. "Now get down here, Hudson." Finn stood up carefully and walked to the floor, trying not to step on any of his dead girlfriend's blood. "So, Finn. Berry was your girlfriend, correct?" Kimi asked. Finn nodded "Yeah. She /was/ my girlfriend." He almost spat out at them. "And now she's dead." Kimi grinned, exaggeration of sadness in her voice.

Kimi circled around, holding her knife out to scrape his skin slightly. "Is that your brother up there?" She whispered to him, Finn nodded, trying not to show any weakness to her. "What would you do if I killed him now?" Kimi asked "I would kill you." Finn replied almost instantly. "Wrong answer." She smiled, plunging the knife into his stomach, before pulling it out quickly. Finn gripped his stomach and fell to his knees.

He heard Kurt's intake of breath and knew he probably wanted to say something but thankfully he knew Blaine kept him from doing so. Mathew and Jack slid their arms under Finn's to hold him up on his feet "Shall we go to the roof? We can give the cops a show." She smiled. "Karofsky, Jack, stay and watch them. Do what you please just don't kill them." Kimi walked out with Mathew holding Finn up behind her.

"Any last words Finny?" Kimi asked him as Mathew held him to the ledge "Please don't kill Kurt. He has so much going for him. If you're going to kill me at least leave someone for our parents." Finn said to her, looking over the ground as police men started to notice them. Fiin looked around on the ground and spotted Burt and his mum. "Can I wave goodbye?" Finn asked. "Whatever. Hurry up." Finn lifted his hand that wasn't over his stomach and waved to his parents before Kimi pushed him off the roof "Now let's get back before Karofsky and Jack fuck up." She grinned and walked back into the building with Mathew trailing behind her.

* * *

"Kurt, does your shoulder still hurt?" Sam asked. Kurt shook his head in Blaine's chest and whispered a small no. "That's good." Sam smiled softly.

In front of them Santana peeked into her pocket and unlocked her phone. She went to Mercedes and texted her saying to avoid the school at all cost's no matter what. Mercedes replied saying she knew what was going on and was crying asking if anyone died or not. Santana peered around before replying 'Sugar, Rachel, and Finn are dead. Kurt is badly injured.' She grabbed Brittany's hand and held onto it. 'My mum said she's doing all she can to get you all out of that building. You'll all be safe soon.' Mercedes replied "We can all hope." Santana mumbled.

* * *

**Thank's for reading!  
****Dead: Rachel, Sugar, Finn  
****Injured: Kurt**


	6. Stand up, and fight

**I finally got it up! My internet has been going down for _days. _We couldn't get it back up, but now it finally works. So I'm going to listen to Britney Spears whilst typing this. I don't own any of this except for the story itself.**

* * *

After Kimi and Mathew came back without Finn, everyone knew what had happened. Blaine held Kurt close to him to hide his tears from everyone else. "So since the tall person is gone, he made me promise not to kill his faggy brother. Since I'm not the type to break promises he'll live, unlike the rest of you if this cop doesn't call pretty soon." Kimi grinned at the left over New Directions.  
"If you're not going to kill him then let him leave. He needs medical attention like now." Artie said "We aren't letting anyone leave unless their dead." Jack said "He'll be dead soon enough if you don't let him leave." Artie told him "You'll be dead pretty soon if you don't shut the fuck up in the next ten seconds." Mathew spat out at them.

Everyone got quiet.

Kimi walked over to Karofsky "So which one is your boy-toy, Karofsky?" She whispered over to him. Karofsky looked up towards a shaking, crying Kurt. He looked so much smaller than when Karofsky first saw him. Karofsky could remember that day very vividly. It was a few weeks before 8th grade was over. He saw Kurt walking along the track with three other girls. He know knew they were Tina, Rachel, and Mercedes. He looked very cute in his gym uniform, he remembered. He felt kind of bad for him, taken the fact one of his friends are dead as well as his brother. " The small one in the varsity jacket." He replied to Kimi.  
"Nice choice." She grinned at Karofsky. "He's really cute, ain't he?" Kimi exclaimed "Well he's mine so back the hell off." Karofsky spat at her. "Touchy touchy." Kimi purred "I was just saying he was cute." She shrugged "I'd be gay for him too. Y'know, if I were a guy." Kimi smiled at Karofsky. A really wide grin that made Santana want to gag.

To put it simply, Santana was pissed off. They wouldn't let Kurt leave when he, for all the could know, was dying. Since Sam's jacket was over him no one could really see the extent of his injuries. She turned over to Brittany and could only wonder what was going on in Brittany's head. She may be dumb, but she was actually pretty smart to tell the truth.

Brittany's dolphin was _hurt_. Who could hurt her dolphin? Kurt was _her_ dolphin and someone had harmed him. She would not forgive Karofsky and these other people so easily. They had harmed someone she cared deeply about. Kurt was like her younger brother. Well, at least that's what Santana says. Brittany goes along with it. She doesn't want anyone to touch her dolphin again. She would make sure of it.

Karofsky sighed "Maybe he'll come to love me." Kimi giggled "I doubt it. He seems to like the hobbit." She said to him "He's about an inch, maybe less, than Kurt." Karofsky said "He's like a foot shorter than the both of us." Kimi paused "So since he is about a foot shorter than us, that makes him a hobbit to us as well." She finished.

Blaine held his hand tightly around Kurt's waist "Can you tell me what he did to you, Kurt?" He asked "I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt mummbled in reply. "What did he do, Kurt? I don't understand." Blaine said as quietly as he could to Kurt. "H-he touched me, Blaine. Just..everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if after hearing that you want to break up with me." Kurt told him.

Blaine had to physically restrain himself from getting up to punch Karofsky straight in the face "I would never break up with you Kurt. But I have to know, he didn't...y'know, do /that/ to you, right?" Blaine asked "No..but he almost did. Luckily Jake or Jack, whatever his name is, interrupted him before he could." Kurt replied to him.

Blaine's grip on Kurt tightened " I'm so so sorry, Kurt. I'll get you out of here. I promise. I will do whatever it takes to get you out of here safe and sound." He mummbled into Kurt's hair, taking in the scent of vanilla. "You shouldn't promise things like that." Kurt whispered to Blaine, snuggling further into his boyfriend's chest.

"What are you two fags talking about?!" Mathew exclaimed. Blaine noticed Kurt's flinch at the word being used "I'm just trying to comfort my boyfriend, same as everyone else is doing." Blaine replied. Kurt could tell Blaine was trying not to get smart with Mathew or any of them, for the safety of the rest of the club. "Disgusting." Mathew spat.

"Hey we aren't calling you any names even though most of us are probably thinking some, so you shouldn't be calling any of us any." Artie said to him "Do you have some sort of death with or something? Because that's what it looks like to me." Mathew said to him. "Of course not. But I'm not going to stick around while you call my friends names." Artie retorted.

Kimi walked over and pulled Artie to the middle of the room by his wheelchair. She bent down and pulled out her knife. She placed it to Artie's leg and started cutting. "What are you doing?!" Artie shouted "It's not like your using them anyway." Kimi grinned. Everyone turned into each other, not daring to look at Artie as he got his legs cut off. All the girls plus Kurt were crying. Even Santana shed a few tears at Artie's shouts in protests.

After two hours of non-stop screaming, Artie's legs were dangling from his body and blood was covering Kimi. "Mathew." She snapped "To the stairs." Mathew grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and followed Kimi out of the room, Jack locking the door behind them. The two walked to the end of the wall by the east staircase. The stood by the end, Artie's wheels slightly hanging off "Push him." Mathew pushed Artie forward Artie screamed as his head cracked into the stairs. Everything was silent and Kimi grinned "Let's go back shall we?"

She looped her arm with Mathews and headed back towards the choir room of the ten remaining students.

* * *

**Dead: Rachel, Finn, Sugar,Artie  
****Injured: Kurt**

**Tell me who you think should die next or if you think that damn officer should finally call back? Also, this time I will try to get out previews, I would've this time but the internet problem.**


	7. Decisions to be made

**Here is the 7th chapter for Let The Games Begin. There will be one more chapter to this story and then I'll be able to write other kinds of stories. I will start taking requests so I can start writing them so make sure to message me. Also, _finally, _over 30 reviews! I'm really happy about that.  
**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and Kimi, Mathew, and Jack sadly**

* * *

The choir room phone started ringing, making a few of the remaining students jump. Kimi walked over to the phone and answered it with a small devious smile placed upon her tan face.

"Hello~?" She answered "Hello, I'm Officer Lupkin. We've managed to get a hold of the items you've requested from us. All we ask is for you to release the students you have in your hold, and we'll send someone in." The police officer said to Kimi.

Kimi raised an eyebrow at the request. "How are we supposed to trust you that if we let them go, you won't give us anything we requested?" She questioned "All we want is the safety of these students you have." The officer replied "Fine, but we are going to keep one of the students with us and you can keep the rest to yourselves." Kimi said hanging up the phone.

"We are going to let you all go, but one of you will stay with us and the rest of you can leave." Kimi told the group of terrified students "Now we only have to decide who is coming with us and you can all leave then." She grinned at the students.

Rory grimaced at the thought. These people had already harmed his friend. And now they basically want to kidnap one of them? He didn't like their plan or what they were doing at all. Not one bit. He really just wants to leave and find his mummy. But he _knows_ that his mummy has no idea what's happening to him in America right now. He'll just have to hope they won't take him, but he has a feeling he knows who their going to pick.

Santana was pissed beyond belief. These ass-hats strolled right into her choir room, hurt and killed her friends. Then she had Karofsky who probably raped Kurt or some shit she didn't know about. All she knew is that she wanted to get her girlfriend, her gay little brother, and his boyfriend the fuck out of that room, like pronto.  
Brittany didn't know what they were talking about. Where were these people going to take one of them? Maybe whoever they take, they'll take them to Disneyland... Brittany wants to go to Disneyland Maybe Brittany would meet Mickey Mouse or a princess if she went with them. Brittany now wants to go to Disneyland with 'Tana and her dolphin.

Quinn was mad. Sad. Angry. God, she didn't even know how she was feeling anymore. Rachel, Finn, Artie, and Sugar were dead. Mercedes and Joe were both at home sick, how they were both gone on the same day she'll never know. And Kurt was possibly sitting there dying. All she wanted to do was go home, forget this ever happened, and sleep.

Puck was so fucking done. Like, done beyond done. these people come in, hurt them, demand shit, and now they want to kidnap them. Fan-fucking-tastic. Puck wasn't going to do what these assholes wanted them to do. He was going to do what his best friend would've wanted him to do; Protect Kurt. He would protect princess at all cost's.

Mike was terrified. He couldn't show it though and he knew he couldn't. Mike had to stay brave for Tina. If he didn't...well, he didn't know what would happen. He just knew it would be better, for his sake /and/ Tina's, to pull a brave face off and look as though these people flinging guns and knives around didn't scare him at all. That only made him even more scared.

Tina was overwhelmed with fear. Her body wouldn't stop shaking no matter what. She just happened to realise maybe she didn't love Mike as much as she thought. She started developing a crush on Blaine Anderson. She knew Blaine was gay and that he would never /ever/ leave Kurt after this. Was this God's punishment on her? For not loving Mike and only Mike? For liking another man? She didn't know. She just knew she had to remain calm.

Sam knew he couldn't show fear. That's what they want them to do. They want them to show their fear to them. He didn't really know or understand why they were doing this to them. He knew he was going to protect Kurt and Blaine though. Kurt was like his little brother. Blaine was like his little brother's boyfriend. Sam would be graduating too if it wasn't for his dyslexia. But that fact aside, he will protect the two boys.

Kurt couldn't move and he wouldn't. He felt sick and hurt. He was also tired. He had this feeling in his stomach that they'd want to take Kurt. He couldn't stop the feeling even though he /knew/ Sam and Blaine would never let them take Kurt. All Kurt wanted to do was leave and be safe in his boyfriend's arms forever instead of being in this hell.

Blaine was being braved. He was scared shitless, but he had too. He needed to protect Kurt from these monsters. Blaine didn't want Kurt to be in pain or scared anymore. He hated how he would groan in pain or flinch at the slightest touch that wasn't from him or Sam. He would move a thousand oceans and lands just to keep the love of his life safe from anymore harm these terrible human beings could possible do to them.

Kimi turned around and grinned at the group "Let's decide!"

* * *

**Dead: Rachel, Finn, Artie, and Sugar  
****Injured: Kurt  
****At home or something: Mercedes and Joe.**


	8. Let The Games End

**Ugh, this wasn't as long as I wanted it to be. It was going to be longer but I cut out the epilogue because I think I might want to make a sequel. It was a lot worse looking in my notebook so this version doesn't look like shit and you all better feel fucking special because it's 4 fucking 30 am in the god damn morning and I'm working on this and I still have to bathe. So you all better shut the fuck up about it being total shit and not being long enough. I'm nice enough to even consider a sequel (I'm in a shit mood as you all can tell) Well I hope you all enjoyed this journey and you all should tell me if I should write a sequel, take a break and do my other story, or just shut the fuck up and never talk about this again. Your opinions matter. Disclaimer: I don't own glee I just own my shit ass characters and this plot.**

* * *

"Since Karofsky was so excited to have a boy toy-" Kimi was cut off "Let them go." Karofsky interrupted "What?" Mathew questioned "Don't you see?" Karofsky asked the other three.  
"We were so stupid!" He exclaimed "There was no point in doing this at all! I can't believe we even did this! I can't believe the three of us even considered doing this at all!" Karofsky almost shouted "Just let them all go, and we'll get the stuff and leave." He told his three team mates. They looked bewildered at his sudden outburst but then nodded in agreement.

"Fine. You can all go." Kimi spat. Everyone stood up quickly and walked towards the door, avoiding all the blood that was covering the floor around them. Karofsky grabbed Kurt's left arm, which had his still dislocated shoulder. Before Kurt could make any noise what so ever, Karofsky had pulled him close and shoved his tongue down Kurt's throat, his hand reaching dangerously close to his bottom. (I COULDN'T WORK THAT WITHOUT SOUNDING WEIRD I'M SO SORRY)

Sam pushed Karofsky back, making him release Kurt before punching Karofsky straight in the jaw. Karofsky collapsed to the floor and Blaine lifted Kurt into his arms then going back to the door along with everyone else. They all ran out of the room and towards the front doors of the school as quickly as they could. The group of students had almost made it through the hall ways but were halted from Tina's ear piercing scream. She had dropped to the floor and everyone gasped loudly at the sight.

Sticking out of Tina's back was Kimi's knife she had used to basically kill Artie and Rachel. Mike screamed when Tina fell and he knelt down next to her. He picked her up gently and then they all made their way to the doors of the school until Jack had caught up with them. (Damn, just let them leave already. I hate when my characters don't listen to me.. -.- )

"They must have done something to Karofsky." Quinn said softly to the group. "We need Chuckles the Boob and the Princess of Dumbshit to come with us." Jack told them "And why the hell would we go anywhere with a sweaty chimp like yourself?" Santana questioned in a snappy attitude.

"If you want your butt buddy Hummel to make it out alive, you two will come with us." He threatened. Santana sighed, giving up "Fine." She grabbed Brittany's hand tightly in a grip "Santana, don't go." Kurt cried softly, struggling to keep his eyes open. "Me and Britt will meet you outside, alright?" Santana pressed a kiss to Kurt's warm forehead. Kurt stretched his arm out for the two of them but Sam made Blaine walk out with him to keep Kurt alive.

"We're not letting you two go with these psychopaths " Puck told them as the three boys went to the stairs. "You don't really have a choice, Puckerman. We want Kurt safe. That's what we're doing." Santana told him "We have to protect my baby." Brittany chimed in, seeming to still be inside her own little world.

Once Santana and Brittany were lead and one the roof they could see all their friends. Blaine and Sam waiting next to an ambulance as Kurt was being put inside. She could hear his screams as they relocated his shoulder in place and Brittany interlocked her hand with her own, offering her a small smile as to keep her from being so worried.

"Take Coach Sylvester's megaphone and here's a list of the dead. Read them. Let them know who they've lost because they weren't quick enough." Kimi said to Santana. Santana grabbed the megaphone and everyone got quiet as she turned it on. Over all the silence, she could hear Kurt screaming for them to let him go to help his friends.

"The dead ones," Santana paused "Sugar Motta, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Artie Abrams, and-" She stopped "Brittany Pierce?" She said in a questioned tone. Santana looked to Brittany and then back to the paper

The next thing Santana knew, Jack pushed Brittany off the roof and the other two, well Mathew, held Santana back. Kimi then walked over and whispered into Santana's ear "You are now allowed to go, Santana Lopez." She giggled slightly before leaving along with Jack and Mathew at her sides like puppies waiting for an order from their master.

Santana got over her moment of shock and dashed off the roof back through the school. She ran out of the building and was held up by Jennifer, Mercedes mum, who was a police officer thankfully. "She's alright. The firemen caught her." She whispered softly, holding Santana back from lashing out at anyone else that came near them at the current moment. Santana sighed in relief "No injuries?

"Brittany isn't harmed in anyway what so ever other than the probable mental problems from falling off a roof?" She questioned. "Brittany is completely safe. No injuries as we can currently tell from her condition. She passed out on the way down as we can tell, but other than that, Brittany is currently safe. Tina is going to have to get stitches seeing as the knife didn't go to far in and Kurt will be in the hospital for a few days, maybe a week. They suggest a concussion " Jennifer finished. "So no one is hurt other than that?" Santana asked "No. Everyone is safe."

* * *

**Well, I hoped you all liked the end. Tell me if I should make the sequel next or work on a different story I've had an idea for. If I do go for the sequel, give me an idea about how everyone should be now that the terror is over. Asta la pasta bitches.**


End file.
